Luck o' the Irish
by Irhaboggles
Summary: Kara had never been a fan of St. Patrick's Day just because of all the green. The color, no matter what shade it was in, always vaguely reminded her of Kryptonite and, thusly, made her feel a bit... uneasy. But this year, she was celebrating with the city's local Irishwoman, Lena Luthor. If there was anyone out there who could change Kara's mind about the holiday, it was Lena!


"Ah! My people!" Lena gave a satisfied sigh as she peered out the window of Kara's apartment. On the streets down below, there was a mini parade already going on. Everyone in it was clad in green and singing an old Irish tune. It was St. Patrick's Day and Lena was keen to celebrate! She was already totally decked out in green. It was one of the rare days when she wore something other than black, white or some shade of gray. It was a startling contrast to her normal wardrobe, but she was wanted to get her Irish pride on! L-Corp had already been greenified as well, covered in all sorts of paraphernalia and decoration that turned the once-neutral building into something of an Irish museum.

Kara, however, didn't look quite so sure. Silly as it sounded, this was perhaps her least favorite holiday of all time and it was all because of the color green. While Kara did not hate the color, because it did sometimes remind her of Kryptonite, it made her a tad uneasy. To see it all over the entire country, then, acted as something of a trigger for her. It was one of her most embarrassing ones and she tried to keep it to herself (because honestly, how stupid would it sound if the legendary Girl of Steel admitted that the color green was a trigger for her?!) so she said nothing while Lena smiled fondly down at the green parade-goers below.

"We really should join them!" the Luthor murmured. "Maybe we can attend one of the events the city park is hosting later this afternoon! I've already decked L-Corp in shamrocks and Irish flags! Now I want to see the rest of the city!" she laughed.

"Ah, that sounds great," Kara smiled warmly at her girlfriend, but Lena could hear that note of unease in Kara's voice and despite the smile on Kara's face, Lena was not fooled for one single second.

"Something wrong?" she asked, turning away from the window to look into Kara's eyes.

"Ah, it's nothing," Kara rubbed the back of her neck embarrassedly. Lena only gave her a knowing look.

"If that were true, you wouldn't look so nervous," she said simply and Kara heaved a defeated sigh. Although she really didn't want to confess what was bugging her at the moment, she knew that Lena was right. Lena had already caught onto her little lie so it was too late to try anything else.

But even though Kara had felt a deep sense of shame as she admitted to Lena why she wasn't exactly a fan of St. Patrick's Day, Lena's own eyes widened in concern and there was nothing but love, compassion and empathy written upon her face.

"Oh, Kara! I never even thought…" she murmured as she reached out to Kara.

"It's ok. You don't have to worry," Kara mumbled self-consciously, hugging herself and rubbing her arms as she looked to the floor embarrassedly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of!" Lena cried, knowing exactly why Kara looked so humiliated. But Lena wanted Kara to know that not for one single second did Lena think Kara's trigger was anything to laugh at. She didn't think it was silly, stupid or fake. Kara needed to know that.

Although it did sound silly without context, admittedly, Lena still trusted Kara enough to take her words at face value and not pry, demand to demean anything that Kara said. If Kara said the color green sort of upset her, then Lena wasn't going to question, judge or deny it. She was going to accept and try to understand. It was not her place to doubt or demand. But it was her place, as both a lover and a decent human being, to trust and support. Even if it sounded silly to her, it wasn't silly to Kara, and that was all Lena need to know in order to take this remark from Kara very seriously. She took it so seriously, in fact, that she didn't just want to reassure Kara that she didn't think any less of her because of this "odd" fear, but she also wanted to reassure Kara that they didn't need to celebrate at all if it made her uncomfortable.

"We don't need to go out to celebrate," Lena began. "I have lots of old Irish recipes I've been wanting to try and one of them is a chocolate Guinness cake, which I know you'll love, so if you would prefer it, we could just home and-"

"No, no," Kara interrupted, shaking her head with a gentle smile. Lena's concern for her never failed to warm her heart. "I don't mind it. One day out of the year won't kill me. Besides, it would probably be good for me to get out there every once in a while and try something new."

"Are you sure?" Lena asked, still giving Kara a concerned and understanding look.

"Absolutely," Kara promised. "Besides, I'll be with you! And who better to help me explore this day than an Irish native herself?" she added with a playful grin and Lena laughed in return.

"That is true," she agreed. "I _am_ the expert!"

"So it's settled then," Kara decided. "Let's give St. Patrick's Day a try!"

For the rest of the day, Lena took Kara on a tour of the city, showing her all of the Irish culture that National City managed to drag up every March 17th. Of course, as one might've expected, there was a lot of green everywhere. Every once in a while, Lena would throw a glance at Kara and Kara would gently wave her off. Although Kara found it sweet that Lena was trying to monitor everything so well, she still felt a bit embarrassed that she was making Lena worry about her over a _color_. Kara's stubbornness and pride acted as a massive incentive for her to try and conquer her "fear" and it actually worked quite well.

It wasn't the color that bothered her, it was the associations her brain sometimes made when she was around it. Particularly if it was Kryptonite green. That was why she tried to avoid the color, for the bad memories. But still, since green was only just a color, and quite a common one at that, it wasn't like she was incapable of being surrounded by it. She really didn't mind seeing all of this green everywhere. Sure, it was a bit blinding, but that would've happened regardless of what color was being used. But the color alone wasn't going to kill her.

"This place looks just like the Emerald City!" Kara remarked at one point and Lena laughed in response. The entire downtown area of National City was bedecked in green and gold, a little fair going on in the very center of the city.

"Apt analogy. Are we off to see the Wizard?" Lena asked jokingly. Right at that very moment, then, Kara caught sight of Alex roaming the streets, Maggie at her side. The Kryptonian's eyes lit up like the sun.

"No," she said in response to Lena's joke question. "But I think we're off to see my sister!" then she pointed to Alex.

"Good eye," Lena marveled that Kara was able to distinguish anyone's face in this emerald sea.

"I'm Kryptonian," came the cheeky reply.

"Ah, how could I have forgotten?" Lena gave Kara an admiring smile and Kara puffed out her chest in return, earning another laugh from Lena.

A few minutes later, Kara and Lena managed to wade through that emerald sea and reach Alex and Maggie.

"Hello!" Kara greeted, tapping Alex on the shoulder. Both she and Maggie turned around and Kara and Lena burst out laughing immediately when they got a good look at their friends' faces. Maggie's was entirely painted green (Alex had been calling her the Wicked Witch of the West all day) and Alex was wearing a green top hat, large, goofy, green glasses and a large necklace of shiny, plastic four-leaf clovers.

"You certainly have your Irish pride on," Lena observed with an amused smile.

"Well, now that you're here, we just got even more authentic!" Maggie grinned, patting Lena heartily on the back before handing her a shirt that said "Kiss me, I'm Irish". Lena felt a blush rising up onto her face. Nothing made her feel better than the feeling of being wanted, accepted, included and loved. Although the shirt made her feel a little bit silly, she was quick to put it on anyway.

"Oh!" Kara looked quite pleased and interested when she read the text on the shirt and she wasted no time in obliging.

"Like you needed a shirt to have an excuse to do that!" Lena teased Kara as their lips locked and unlocked.

"My gaybies," Maggie sighed with a smile, putting a hand over her heart. For once, Alex looked like she agreed, smiling at Kara and Lena instead of pretending to be embarrassed by their lesbian activity.

"So what have you and Maggie been up to so far?" Kara asked at last, wrapping an arm around Lena as she turned to address her sister.

"Running around the fair. What else?" Alex asked with a smile, showing off a new shot glass she'd purchased. The glass was tinted green.

"Oh, the alcohol testing?" Kara pretended to crinkle her nose. Earth alcohol was not her cup of tea.

"Hey! Don't judge!" Alex pouted at Kara's disgusted expression.

"Oh, come on, you can get fancier stuff back at my place," Lena snorted, her expression matching Kara's.

"Wait. Fancier stuff?" Alex's ears perked up at that, earning a laugh from Kara and Maggie, but Lena nodded seriously back at her.

"You need to remember that I'm rich and I'm Irish. I know my alcohols like the back of my hand and lord knows I love 'em!" she said and even though her tone was playful and joking, she was being 100% serious. Alex looked at her like she was a goddess.

"Are you honestly inviting me over for a taste-testing later tonight?" she asked, hardly even daring to believe it. Lena nodded, a huge smile on her face. Alex looked like she was about to cry and faint in delight.

"Luthor, I love you!" the elder Danvers declared, 100% serious.

"Hey!" the younger Danvers pretended to frown protectively, tightening her hold around Lena's shoulders.

"If only I knew alcohol was the way to your heart, we could've made peace a lot sooner!" Lena joked, referring to the old rivalry she and Alex used to share back when she and Kara first started dating. That had been a rocky first few months!

"Please, Alex will do anything for a bottle!" Maggie scoffed.

"Oh what? Like you don't frequent the bars too!" Alex blew a raspberry at Maggie which Maggie returned.

"But honestly Alex, you don't even need an excuse to drink anymore," Kara chimed in smugly. "It's practically in your DNA now!"

"Of course it is!" Alex replied, not even bothering to try and argue with Kara because she agreed completely. "After all, what do you think DNA stands for? It means "Danvers Needs Alcohol"!"

"Truer words were never spoken!" Kara cried through her laughter.

"I feel that in my soul!" Lena agreed, play-punching Alex. Alex grinned back at her. It was such in a shift in how they used to treat one another.

The quartet continued to banter and chatter for a few minutes more before they decided to move along down the line of booths. At one point, they reached a stand that was selling even more St. Patrick's Day gear.

"Ooh! We could dress you up like a leprechaun!" Kara, Alex and Maggie teased as they each grabbed an item of clothing and held it up to Lena. Maggie was holding a little green suit, Alex had a hat and fake pot of gold and Kara was holding a wig and beard, both bright orange and curly.

"Oh no, absolutely not!" Lena looked horrified and repulsed at the thought, swatting the leprechaun outfit away.

"But you're tiny and you're Irish!" Kara pleaded, insistently shoving the wig and fake beard back at Lena.

"And also, leprechauns are tied to pots of gold at the end of the rainbows and you are both gay and rich!" Maggie chimed in. Lena shot her a look to kill, but Maggie only laughed, not scared of the Luthor in the slightest.

"You know what else I am?" the Luthor asked dangerously. "I'm great at being the Drunken Irish Bar Fighter! I know how to throw punches and you do _not _want to see me in brawler mode."

"Oh! I do!" Alex interrupted with an interested face. She adored hand-to-hand combat and Lena's little remark piqued her interest. She had no idea that Lena was good at fighting! And since Lena seldom came to the bars with the rest of them (she usually drank alone, either at home or work, which was a huge mood in Alex's mind), Alex now wanted to see a Drunken Irish Brawler Lena. How _would _the Luthor do in a bar fistfight?

"So do I!" Kara agreed. "I bet it would be cute to see you flailing around!" she was teasing Lena at this point, referring to the fact that she could take on an entire pub with one finger. But that was what happened when you were a Kryptonian.

"You guys weren't supposed to _want _to see that!" Lena sighed in mock exasperation that her threat was doing the exact opposite of its intended purpose. But Alex, Kara and Maggie only shook their heads, smiling broadly.

"Get into the St. Patrick's Day spirit and show us some Irish fight moves!" they insisted.

"Not _here_!" Lena cried as she gestured to the fair still going on around them. "Besides, I _am _Irish, I'm in the St. Patrick's Day spirit all the time!"

The quartet continued to peruse the fair together, attending several more specific events around the downtown area, before finally going home closer to the end of the night.

"Usually, that's when the party just starts," Lena admitted as she and the others all headed back to Kara's apartment.

"But we're having out own little party at your place," Alex finished Lena's sentence excitedly. It was clear that this was going to be the highlight of her day. Hopefully she'd be able to remember it by tomorrow morning.

"Right you are, Alex," Lena agreed, looking just as excited. Maggie and Kara exchanged small smiles, both of them amused at how infatuated their respective girlfriends were with alcohol. It was definitely an interesting way to bond, seeing who could out-drink the other on Irish alcohol on St. Patrick's Day, but that was Lena and Alex for you!

The entire rest of the night was just spent drinking and laughing and since the air was so full of good spirits (both in terms of alcohol and emotional atmosphere), no one wound up as the angry or weepy drunk on that particular night. Instead, after a few fancy bottles in, Alex was still declaring her newfound, undying love for her sister-in-law (even though Lena and Kara weren't technically married… yet) and all the drinks that this "sister-in-law" had given her. Lena, meanwhile, was teaching (or trying to) everyone some of the Irish words that her drunken mind could remember. It wasn't very many and her pronunciation was so slurred that no one was able to learn anyway, but it was cute to see how excited she got talking about her homeland, and all of the things she could remember about it, including the language… sort of.

"Oh and by the way!" Maggie cried out at one point, directing her words at Lena. "Alex and I got you a little something earlier today but we weren't able to get it to you until now!" she stumbled a little bit as she went over to grab her bag. What she pulled out was a giant box of Lucky Charms. Even though Lena was very drunk at this point, she still had enough wherewithal to recognize what Maggie had done and get "offended" by it. When Maggie brought over the box, Kara's eyes lit up.

"They're after me-" she began, putting on an exaggerated Irish accent.

"Don't you dare finish that statement," Lena interrupted as she scowled at the cereal box Maggie set down in front of her.

"Awww, does our little leprechaun not like-?"

"Don't you dare start calling me your little leprechaun either, ok?" Lena tried to look intimidating, but she wasn't even staring in the right direction when she offered up this warning so it wound up looking more silly than scary.

But after Kara tried to say the Lucky Charms catchphrase in an exaggerated accent, Maggie and Alex began to play along as well, each of them speaking in over-the-top accents that Lena frowned at.

"I don't sound like that!" the Luthor pouted as her other three friends all danced around speaking with accents as thick as they could make them.

"Yes you do!" Kara replied in a heavy accent as she suddenly revealed a pocketful of four-leaf clovers. She sprinkled them happily over Lena's head like confetti while Alex and Maggie laughed hysterically.

"Where did you even get these?" Lena asked as she plucked one of the clovers out of her hair. It was real. Not fake, plastic confetti.

"Out in the park earlier," Kara replied. It had been some time before she and Lena ran into Alex and Maggie. They hit an emptier part of the local park and while Lena wasn't looking, Kara had used her microscopic vision and super speed to pick up every four-leaf clover she could find. It was more than one might've expected, but perhaps that was fitting on a day like this.

"Cheater!" Lena chastised, but she couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping her throat. Kara, meanwhile, shrugged innocently.

"It's not my fault I've got impossibly good eyesight!" she joked.

"Cheater," Lena repeated insistently, then she leaned over slightly to pinch Kara on the arm.

"Ummm, ouch?" Kara asked, unsure of whether or not that was supposed to have hurt or not. Being a Kryptonian meant she hadn't even felt it.

"Well, that was for cheating!" Lena insisted, pouting, having briefly forgotten that Kara wouldn't have felt that pinch at all.

"Is that a thing?" Kara raised an amused eyebrow as Lena studied her fingers, as if she was wondering how she could make her fingers stronger.

"Well, technically, no," Lena admitted. "But you aren't wearing green, so I get to pinch you for that!"

"What? That's a thing? No way!" Kara snickered, but Lena swore that it was true. She managed to pull her phone out of her pocket, though it was Kara who needed to look it up. Turns out, Lena was right!

"But wait a minute! I _am _wearing green," Kara defended, showing off the shiny plastic necklace she was wearing. It was the one and only green thing on her person at the moment. She had accrued more and more green as the day had gone on, but she was starting to take it all back off now that the day was winding down.

"Oh, well, I'm Irish, I get to pinch whoever I want," Lena gave a lopsided shrug.

"I don't think it works like that," Kara raised an amused eyebrow again.

"No, I'm pretty sure it does," Lena replied, slurring her words a little. "I'm pretty sure that, as an Irish woman, I get to do whatever I want today!"

"Ok, yeah, sure, totally, we'll say that," Kara chuckled softly, patting Lena's back.

"Good. I'm glad you know who's in charge!" Lena sounded genuinely indignant which only made Kara laugh even harder.

Well into the night, the quartet finally decided to call an end to their private little celebration. Kara was the one who drove everyone home just because she was the only sober person amongst their little group. As they drove along, they passed a few folks still out partying, drinking, singing and dancing. At one point, Lena, herself, tried to join in with one of the Irish songs that she heard while they drove around the city, but she was still so drunk that every word was slurred and mumbled together. Kara found it adorable and cringeworthy.

But it did raise her interest in hearing Lena sing, especially if it was in Irish. She was willing to bet money that Lena knew at least one Irish song, maybe a lullaby if nothing else, but Kara had yet to ever hear the Luthor sing. Lena always claimed she couldn't sing or dance to save her life, but she certainly seemed prepared to hop right out of the car window to join her people in singing and dancing along to the tunes of their beautiful homeland. Now Kara genuinely wanted to hear Lena sing to her, especially if it was in Irish.

"The songs of my people!" she sighed once again as she rolled down the window to catch another glimpse of even more late-night partiers who were dancing drunkenly along the street where the boots used to be (though they had all been take down hours ago).

At last, Kara reached Alex and Maggie's place. After helping them get into bed, she returned to the car and drove herself and Lena back to her apartment (she'd only brought Lena along on this trip to keep an eye on her). Once they were home, they too prepared for bed. Just as they got underneath the sheets, however, Lena remembered something.

"Wait a moment," she mumbled, then she got right back out of bed.

"What? Lena? Where are you going?" Kara asked in amusement, following Lena back out towards the kitchen.

"Got a present for you," Lena managed to say.

"Really?" for a second, Kara's amusement turned into genuine tenderness and gratitude as a rush of warmth and love filled her heart.

"Mmm-hmm," Lena promised. Then she pulled a roll of rainbow streamer out from one of Kara's kitchen drawers.

"What? Where did you get that? And when?" Kara asked, genuinely puzzled, but Lena refused to answer. Instead, she held up a finger, signaling for Kara to wait, and she began to unroll the streamer and trail it along after herself back into their bedroom.

"Lena, what-?" Kara began, trotting after Lena, but then she heard Lena cry out at her from the bedroom.

"Wait a sec! Not yet!" she insisted. Kara tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, but she acquiesced and returned to the kitchen. A few seconds later, Lena was back. She gestured to the rainbow trail.

"Pot of gold lies at the end of the rainbow, right?" she asked and Kara understood immediately.

"Ohhh!" she laughed, then she walked alongside the rainbow trail to find it disappearing underneath her closet door. Lena had a sense of humor.

"Well? Open up the closet!" Lena gestured, swaying a little. Kara shot her another look as she opened the door. There, waiting tucked in the corner of the closet, partially hidden by shoes and the end of coats, was a literal pot of gold. It was filled to the top and they were all real, solid gold coins.

"Oh my god Lena!" Kara gasped as she knelt down to retrieve the loot. "How did you-?"

"I bought you CatCo, did you really think I couldn't afford a pot of gold?" Lena laughed. Kara felt a warm rush of gratitude wash over her once again as she stood back up and came out of the closet (ha, ha) with the pot of gold in her hands.

"My little leprechaun," she smiled, kissing Lena's forehead. Lena frowned again in response to the nickname, forehead crinkling under Kara's lips, but when Kara gently wrapped one arm around her, that frown turned upside down immediately.

"Tá mé i ngrá leat," Lena managed to say, even though it was a bit slurred. For a third time, Kara felt a warm rush wash over her and she answered Lena's remark in her own native language as well and both of them understood the other perfectly, even though neither had been trained in the other's mother tongue. They had both said "I love you".

That was when Kara moved her kiss down to Lena's lips.

"Mmmm. You taste magically delicious," she joked. Lena whined in annoyance, but she didn't speak because even though she found the Lucky Charms and leprechaun jokes annoying, she didn't want to stop kissing Kara for anything, even to chastise her about making those jokes. Instead, she decided to let her irritation slide just this once so that she could keep kissing Kara. Kara was more than happy to do that. It looked like she had found a new favorite holiday, and it was all thanks to her amazing girlfriend. Once again, Lena had managed to show Kara the beauty and life behind the things that she used to associate with fear and death. Once again, Lena followed up to her goal and managed to turn a bad legacy into a good one. Once again, Lena had managed to show Kara that green could be a good color after all.

"How did I get so lucky?" Lena mumbled, eyes sliding shut as they both lowered themselves back onto the bed.

"Luck o' the Irish?" Kara suggested. She felt Lena pinch (or rather, try to pinch) her arm once again. Still didn't hurt. But the effort enticed a laugh out of her and she nuzzled Lena's face as she pulled the Luthor in closer.

"To be quite honest," she admitted. "I think _I_ may be the lucky one here."

"I highly doubt that," Lena replied with a smile small, eyes still closed.

"Wanna bet on it?" Kara joked.

"You've got a pot of gold now, let's do it," Lena agreed, and if anything else was said between either of them, neither of them remembered it because, before long, sleep finally carried them away. It had been a good day.

**AN: I know we're nowhere near St. Patrick's Day, but this was another story inspired and requested by Snorlax891 so I had to do it now. I wasn't going to wait until March. Hope you all liked it and if you found anything potentially offensive, insensitive, or incorrect, please tell me immediately! I don't mean to make light of serious triggers, or true Irish culture and how St. Patrick's Day isn't exactly a perfect reflection of it. **


End file.
